The Virus Within
by DNAngelFangirl
Summary: This tells the story of Anne, a Red Death virus who doesn't wish to harm people. Osmosis has looked after her since she was twelve, but what happens when a certain virus everyone knows enters Frank? Read to find out! Rated T for some violence and some mild language. Rate, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"Anne!" I heard my name being called, accompanied by several knocks on my apartment door. Sighing, I walked over to the door to answer it, placing my left hand inside my jacket to hide my true identity. The door opened up by forming an oval in the center and continuing out, all with a squishing sound, revealing the character waiting on the other side.

"Hey, Osmosis," I greeted the white blood cell. "Come on in." I turned and made my way to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses of water for me and him. The cell walked over and sat down on the couch.

Why was he here? The Immunity told me I had the day off since I've worked a lot lately, especially for an eighteen year old apprentice. All I wanted to do all day was just hang out around the apartment, maybe draw a bit, and relax. Now Osmosis Jones was here for some reason: maybe the Immunity requested my handiwork or he wanted to visit. Of course he visits a lot, but I was usually with him while I was on the job.

I walked into the living room with the cups of water in my hands. He was the only one to know about me, so no hiding my left hand from him. The cop had one of my small sketchpads and was flipping through the pages, looking at my work.

"These look really good, Anne," he whistled as he flipped through pages of cells I drew. Most were ones I knew, but others were either entirely made up or I saw them somewhere and decided to draw.

"Thanks," I blushed slightly as I handed him a cup. I kept standing as he set my book down and took a sip. "So, what brings you here? You know the Immunity gave me the day off, but you I know they didn't."

I smiled at me and replied, "Why is it when I come over it's always got to be about the Immunity? Can't a white blood cell visit his friends on his breaks?" His voice carried a slight lying tone in it, so I knew something was up.

"Osmosis, if you don't tell me within the next five seconds…" I held up my left hand and 'lit' my burner claw in warning.

"Okay, okay! Why do ya always have to bring your claw into these things?" he set his cup on the table as my claw went back to its normal red-violet color and took a sip. "Immunity's requested you come with me to greet someone at the stomach. He's supposed to help with this cold Frank's havin' right now. They also said the mayor's aid will meet up with us there."

I sighed as I gulped down the rest of my drink. "Why do I have to go?" I asked Osmosis as I walked back to the kitchen and set my cup on the counter. "They gave me the day off!"

"They said it'd be nice to have this guy meet you along with me to avoid any late intros, I guess." He stood up and placed his now empty cup on the counter next to mine.

Sighing, I placed my hand on my head. "Great… just flippin' great!" I muttered to myself. I looked up at the cop and asked, "When is he arriving?"

"In about an hour, by my calculations. We have to go now if we wanna make it in time." He began to walk to the front door. "I'll be outside by the car, waiting." He walked out the door as I grabbed my bag, stuffed my sketchpad, pens and pencils in it, and walked out the front door, hiding my left hand as I walked to the elevator.

I am so sorry! I haven't fully introduced myself yet, haven't I? My name is Anne and I am an eighteen year old virus. Yes, I said virus, but I'm one of the few who doesn't like to kill or harm people. It's especially rare for my kind of virus since we are trained to kill from a young age (to us, it's starting at around fifteen years old). To understand fully, I'll need to go back a long ways to tell it all.

Also, you may be wondering what type of virus I am, huh? Well, I'm one of the rarest in the world, not yet in the medical books by my standards. We are known in Spanish as _El Muerte Rojo._

The Red Death.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the prologue of my ****_Osmosis Jones _****fanfic. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it sucks.**

**I know I started out on a lame note, but it get's more into detail the next chapter as it tells Anne's story. It's long, so bare with me.**

**I may make this into a comic and post on Deviantart (I'm Sakura517 on there BTW), just as soon as I figure out how to draw them well... Plus I'm starting the Art Institute of Phoenix soon, so I'll try to update as much as possible, as well as my fanfics on Deviantart too!**

**I couldn't really think of a better title to this, so this'll have to do for ya. **

**I own nothing in this story except Anne and any characters you don't recognize from the movie.**

**_Osmosis Jones_**** (c) Warner Bros.**

**Please rate and review and I'll see you all next time! Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

I was born inside of snake, which was located at a zoo. I had no idea which one, but I knew it was the one Frank worked at. My mother loved me to death and, when I first saw her, I loved her. She was a gentle Red Death virus who, like me, never liked to kill. I guess that's where I got my genes not to kill from.

I never really knew who my father was. He was always gone for weeks or months. A few times he was gone for over a year. That was when I was a newborn. When he was on "breaks" as he called them, he was never really home. He was either out about town or at the bar.

One day, when I was five, my father came home. I was in another room playing with my toys when he came in through the front door. My mother greeted him as usual as I eavesdropped. My mother had some news she had told me weeks ago and needed to tell my father.

She was pregnant with my little brother.

When she told him, he went haywire. He thought that she had cheated on him. When she tried to reason with him, he kept on yelling at her. After a few minutes, he left the house, slamming the front door shut. I never saw him again.

My brother was born a few months later. He was a very nice boy and I wanted to protect him as much as I could. I loved him and never got mad at him. He was the one thing in the world I loved more than anything else.

When I was eight, my mother gave me a necklace for my birthday. It had a simple little pendant: the letter "A". I cherished it and wore it every day, only taking it off for sleeping, bathing, and swimming. She told me she'd give me her ring when I was older.

The worst time of my life was when I was twelve.

I was in school when our class got word of one virus, the Red Death, just killing its tenth human victim. I was so happy that at lunch all of my friends congratulated me, even though it wasn't me. One of my friends wasn't so happy.

That was my friend, the Ebola virus.

The next day, she wasn't at school at all. I was confused, but I didn't pay much attention to it. When I got home later that evening, I was so scared because my brother and mother never greeted me. They always did. That's what I looked forward to when I got home! I investigated my home and, when I came across my brother's room, I almost threw up right there.

They were both murdered.

It seemed like my mom had run from the murderer and tried to protect my brother. Their faces had horror written all over it. On further inspection, I found a piece of paper on top of my mother. I picked it up and, after I read the writing, tears began to stream down my eyes:

**DEAR ANNE,**

_**EL MUERTE ROJO **_**IS A CASE OF**

**LICE COMPARED TO ME!**

**ENJOY YOUR PRESENT.**

**-**_**EBOLA**_

I crumpled up the paper as I made both my family member's faces look peaceful. After that, a thought ran across my mind.

I had no vital evidence that the Ebola virus killed my family! I would be arrested for sure! Terror ran through my body as I backed up from the scene. Running to my room, I grabbed my bag and stuffed it to the brim with clothes, my sketchpads, and more. As I ran past the scene, I went in and grabbed my mother's ring she'd promised me a long time ago. Then, lighting my burner claw, I set my house ablaze. I ran and ran, not caring where I went.

I was orphaned.

A few days later, I was still orphaned, hungry, and cold. I had made my way to the mouth and took shelter there. The snake I was in was getting old and about ready to pass any time. One day, one of the zookeepers had opened the cage so they could check on the animal. I used the coat we were given in school to learn to fly and caught a huge breath of air. I flew until I landed on the human's lip. Climbing into the mouth, I took shelter there.

I didn't want anyone to know what I was, so I hid my burner claw in my jacket. Not long after I arrived in the mouth, the police found me cowering near the gums. They did recognize me as a virus, but not the type I was.

"Stop! Frank PD!" they said, raising their guns at me.

I cowered further away from them, afraid they would really shoot. Tears ran down my cheeks as I stared at the cells. Fortunately, they had hearts and lowered their guns, seeing as I was defenseless. They took me to the police department where I met the police chief.

There I told them I ran away from home and my story. I never showed them my claw. The police chief decided to let me live after I told him I didn't want to kill: I had seen enough killings to last me a lifetime. Knowing I had no home, they let me stay with one of their younger officers.

"JONES! MY OFFICE! NOW!" the chief yelled.

After a bit, a white blood cell walked in. He looked very young, about in his early twenties. He wore a white shirt under a grey and black jacket, grey jeans, and black shoes. All in all, he looked like he was in pretty good shape.

Me, on the other hand, looked as if I had fought off a gang of germs. My purple hair was messed up, and my jeans, sneakers, and my grey shirt all had seen better days. My jacket was messed up, but still hid my identity well.

"What's up, chief?" the cell said in a cool guy tone, obviously faked. I smiled a bit at it.

"Jones," the chief pointed to me. "This here's Anne. She's a virus who doesn't want to kill. She's been through a lot the past few days: her mother and brother are both dead and she has no idea who her father was. She ran away and came here. I want you to look after her."

The cell, Jones, looked at me and smiled, a bit of sympathy in his voice as he spoke. "That must've sucked. But you're in good hands here. We'll take care of ya."

I nodded, smiling. I haven't seen this much kindness shown to me by any group of cells before! This was a dream come true!

I had a father. Or at least a cell who can raise me like a father.

"As long as you don't harm Frank, you can stay alive." The chief warned.

"I promise!" I said as I stood up. I thank the chief multiple times as Jones escorted me out of the office. As soon as we were at the car, a cool looking one at that, Jones looked at me and smiled.

"Name's Osmosis Jones," he introduced himself. "But you can call me Osmosis if you'd like."

I nodded in agreement as I got into his car. He got in the driver's seat and sped off to his apartment.

"So," he said, taking the bloodstream down to his complex. "What type of virus are you anyway? The chief said you were one, but did you tell him what type you were specifically?"

I glanced down at my bag, not answering his question. He saw this and sighed.

"You didn't, did ya?"

I shook my head.

"Well, if you tell me, I promise not to tell anyone, okay?" I looked up and saw him cross his heart.

"I'll tell you when we get to your apartment, okay? Even though we are in a car, someone might see." I told him.

"See? What in the name of Frank does that mean?" he asked as we pulled up to the apartment complexes.

"You'll see." I said, stepping out and grabbed my bag.

We walked in and, after getting on the elevator, I began to fiddle around with my necklace subconsciously. I think Osmosis noticed because he had said,

"Whatcha got there?"

I sighed and stopped so he could see. "My mother gave it to me when I was eight. It's my most prized possession." I replied.

"Okay," he smiled as the doors opened. We walked down the halls to his apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment with a living room and a kitchen. It looked nice.

"Alright," Osmosis said, sitting down next to me on the couch. "Mind tellin' me the type of virus you are?"

I nodded and, sighing, slowly slid out my left hand from my jacket, revealing my claw. I noticed Osmosis' eyes widen and I knew he was shocked.

"I'm known as _El Muerte Rojo_ in Spanish. In English, it's the Red Death, one of the rarest viruses in the world." The white blood cell scooted away a little bit, but not too much. "This claw can burn things until they explode in a fiery blaze."

Jones said nothing. After a bit, however, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"I promise not to tell anyone. I'll make sure to tell no one, okay?"

Smiling, I glomped him, tears streaming down my face. Jones was obviously surprised, but still wrapped his hands around me.

I finally had a father (sort of).

He taught me all about his job and more for years. I never went to school due to me being a virus. When I turned sixteen, I joined the Immunity as an apprentice of Osmosis Jones, the youngest in the history of the Immunity. I got my own apartment a floor above Jones' and lived there ever since.

But now, I was about to face my biggest adventure ever.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed her back story! I don't do well for multichapter stories all about being their live's story. Sorry.**

**Anyone guess who Anne's father is? All will be revealed later.**

**I'm gonna post a pic later of Anne on Deviantart. I'll tell when it's up. **

**I hope I made this part look good. It was about time to show one of the softer sides to Osmosis. I thought it was so cute, I had to put it in.**

**I own nothing except Anne and anyone you don't recognize. Next chappy up soon!**

**R & R! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

-Back to present day-

We were in the car on the way to the stomach to meet up with this pill. I was messing around with my ring, sliding it up and down my burner claw. As we were nearing the stomach, I heard Osmosis starting to grumble something angrily to himself.

All I heard was _grumble grumble grumble _"Pill!" the pill part made me jump as he smacked the steering wheel.

"What's up?" I asked, placing the ring back on my right pointer finger.

"The chief is getting on my nerves." He replied.

"Again?" I sighed. "What'd ya do this time, Osmosis?" I asked, wanting more details.

"I had mouth duty today and Frank ate this boiled egg, which had been in a monkey's mouth and on the ground in its cage." I made a disgusted face at that. "We saw some germs and we were going in to take them down, but Frank began to yawn. We were thrown down back into downtown and the germs sped off on the bloodstream. I jumped out of the helicopter in order to stop them, despite being told to stay, and accidentally shot a nerve center. That caused Frank to get a cramp in his leg."

"Well, you did try to stop them," I told him as we were pulling in to park at Gate 7. I put my bag over my shoulder and placed my left hand inside my jacket before stepping outside.

The stomach was a huge place where almost everything Frank consumes ends up. There was a disembodied female voice telling everyone what was arriving and departing. One kid, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, was having a temper tantrum while his parents tried to stop him. Many cells shot me glares, due to me was a virus, but I ignored them; I was used to it by now. No one liked a virus.

After going up the escalator and through security, Osmosis and I noticed a light purple cell talking on her cell phone. She had lighter, almost white hair hanging in the front of her face and cut off very short in the back. She wore a dark purple long sleeved dress which ended at the top of her thigh, to short for me. The cell tugged at the bottom of it and smoothed it out with her hand.

"Hello~" Osmosis said.

"That must be the mayor's aid?" I asked him.

Obviously ignoring me, he said "Look out now!" he then proceeded to make himself have a bigger, more built chest, a longer face and slicked back hair. As he used his cool walk, I rolled my eyes and followed him. As the woman cell hung up, Osmosis approached her.

"Well, well, well," he began. "What do we have here? Somebody's been workin' out! Leah, you're lookin' fine. Mighty fine!"

The cell, Leah, sighed and replied, "Jones, did they have to assign you to this?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, but now I'm starting to like it." Osmosis replied, walking to the other side of Leah. "Baby, when are you and me gonna hook up?" Oh, so Osmosis liked her. I giggled a bit as he continued. "I know this little spot behind the eye. Has a perfect view. Perfect for a little rendezvous between me and you." He swayed his hips at that last part. "You know what I'm sayin'?" then he got close to Leah. "Do you know what I'm sayin'? Because I've been sayin' it a long time." He then leaned in to kiss her, but the woman cell pushed him away.

"Jones," she began. "What in the world makes you think I would ever go out with you?"

"What'cho talkin about? I'm a legend, girl! Chicks line up to defy with me!" now Osmosis was just exaggerating.

"Really?" Leah said, sounding surprised. "'Cause to me you look like the kind of cell who mostly divides with himself."

With that, Osmosis looked like his regular self again, a kind of sad expression on his face. I laughed quietly. "Whooo!" he said, recovering from the burn from Leah. "Who cut off the heat? Somebody pay the bill! It's cold in here!" he smiled widely at Leah, and it was a bit creepy.

Leah sighed and turned to me. "And who is this?"

"I'm Anne," I answered. "I'm Osmosis' apprentice."

"It's nice to meet you, Anne," she held out her right hand and I took it. "So, are you a red blood cell?"

"Nope. A virus." I answered.

Her eyes widened and she glared back at Osmosis, who laughed nervously and went to hide behind me.

"A virus, eh?" Leah said. "What brings you to Frank then?"

Behind me, I knew Osmosis was possibly motioning her to not ask, but I didn't mind at all. Besides, she deserved to know about me.

Well, not the type of virus I was.

"Well," I held up a finger each time I named something new off. "I was born in a snake. At age five my father abandoned my family. At twelve my mother and brother were murdered and I ran away from home. I got inside Frank and the police let me live under Osmosis' supervision as long as I didn't infect Frank. Been here ever since."

"Harsh," Lead replied. "Sorry I asked."

"It's fine. I didn't mind."

"By the way, what type of virus are you?"

Again, I knew Osmosis was motioning her to not ask…again. This time, I 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. He howled in pain and clutched the foot, hopping to keep his balance.

"Sorry, Osmosis," I apologized and shot him a glance. He nodded and recovered quickly. Turning back to Leah, I answered her question: "As for your question, Miss Leah-"

"Just call me Leah, Anne," she said.

"Okay, Leah," I nodded. "I don't think that it's really a big concern right now what type of virus I am. Besides, our pill is here."

At that, the disembodied female head said, _"Now arriving in the stomach, some milk with a cold pill." _I saw a red and yellow pill surrounded by milk arrive and crash into the wall.

"Now this is huge," Leah remarked. The side of the pill read _Drixenol_.

"Wow," I mused.

"Don't be all impressed. 99% of that's just sugar." Osmosis said as we boarded the escalator.

"Yeah," Leah agreed, "and 99% of you is just stupid."

Oh, another burn on Osmosis! The white blood cell then replied, "Oh, like I haven't heard that one before."

The stomach workers placed a walkway up to the pill. It expanded as red smoke appeared from the cracks. When the door opened, the red smoke filtered throughout the stomach area. When I smelled it, it smelled weird, but in a good way.

"What is that cherry stank?" Osmosis asked.

"Let's go see," I said, running to the front of the crowd. I was kinda excited to see who it was. The other two cells came up behind me as a big guy appeared.

His head looked like the pill, half red and half yellow, and his entire body was red, save for part of his arms and his bottom. Bubbles came out from the bottom and I took note of his hands: his right one was a gun while his left was a normal hand. In the middle of his chest was a circle with a yellow plus on it.

"Special agent-" I didn't really catch his name. It was long and I was still awestruck by his appearance. "Drixenol, the brand that eases your coughs and sneezes. Warning: do not exceed recommended dosage. If symptoms persist, consult a physician. May cause drowsiness. O not attempt to operate heavy machinery. Pregnant women should not handle broken tablets."

"Wow," Osmosis said. "I'm feeling better already!" Leah and I shot him a look as we went up to the pill.

"You can call me 'Drix'." The pill said, saluting us as we walked up to him. Thankfully the smoke cleared so we could see him better.

"Welcome to the city of Frank," Leah greeted him.

"I'd like to examine irritated areas." Drix said.

""Whooo! Never on the first date, Drips!" Osmosis said. I elbowed him in the arm and he looked at me, rubbing his arm.

"Drix." The pill corrected.

"That's what I said."

"No. I think you said 'Drips', with a 'p'."

"Whatever." The white blood cell replied.

"Jones," Leah said and the white blood cell looked at her. "This ain't workin' out. I'm gonna call the chief and ask him to assign someone else." She turned away from him and took out her cell phone.

Osmosis then stepped into her line of view. "Wait." He said. "Hold up now," he grabbed her wrist and lowered the phone from her ear and grabbed her right arm. "I need this job, Leah. C'mon. Just give me one shot." He placed his hands together and begged her.

Leah sighed and hung up her cell phone. "Alright." She put her phone away, and then got into Osmosis' face. "But no screw ups. You dig?"

"Baby," the white blood cell said. "I promise everything's gonna be fine." He escorted Drix and me away to his car.

When we got outside, Osmosis pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on as we walked to the car.

"Man, what'cho been eatin'?" Osmosis said when he noticed Drix's bubbles.

"That's my [insert however you spell word here] propulsion." The pill replied.

The white blood cell shrugged as we neared the car. "Alright. But we're drivin' with the windows open. I don't want none of them bubbles stinkin' up my ride, you got that?"

The pill nodded, then he noticed me about to get into the back seat. I noticed his eyes widen and he pointed his gun at me. He opened his chest, revealing multiple pills, al l of them different colors. I gasped as he went to grab one and put it in his gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Osmosis ran in front of Drix, hands up. "What's going on?"

"This girl is a virus and needs to me eliminated." The pill replied.

"She's cool, okay?" the white blood cell stepped out of the way, revealing all of me to Drix again. "She's been through a lot in her life, but that's for later."

Drix looked at me, then closed his chest. "It's nice to meet you…uh…" he said.

"Anne."

"Nice to meet you Anne." He held out his left hand to me.

His LEFT hand. As you know, I'm a Red Death virus with a burner claw on my LEFT hand. That's why I hid my left hand all the time. Now this happens. I began to freak out inside, but came up with a plan. After a bit of shuffling with my left hand, I managed to place my burner claw inside the sleeve and pull the sleeve up, almost covering my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Drix," I shook his hand quickly before placing it back in my jacket. It seemed like he didn't notice anything, so he went back to the car.

Drix pulled up on the top and bottom of the window. Osmosis noticed and began to freak out.

"Hey, yo, yo!" he began, but it was too late.

Drix had stretched out the window as he got in, stretching the car to conform to the pill.

"Aw, man, c'mon!" Osmosis said as I got in when Drix was done. He had to hold his gun out the window since she was too big.

Outside, the white blood cell still freaked out. "Look at what yo doin' to my baby!" sighing, the cop got in and began to drive to the throat.

As we were driving on the bloodstream Drix turned to me. "So, what is your story, anyway, Anne?"

I looked at him and sighed. "I was born inside of a snake at the zoo Frank works at. When I was five, my father left us because he thought my mother was cheating on him. Later my mother gave birth to my brother. When I was twelve, my mother and brother were murdered and I ran away, thinking I would be blamed for the crime. The snake was getting sick and about to die, so I escaped into Frank. The police caught me and I told them what happened. They agreed to let me live as long as I didn't infect Frank and I kept that promise. They put me under the care of Osmosis and I learned a lot from him. I became the youngest, and possibly one of the only, viruses to join the Immunity at the age of sixteen. That's all."

Drix nodded when I as finished. "And what type of virus are you, if you don't mind me asking." He said.

I shrugged. I've been through this drill many times and knew what to say. "Just a normal virus. Not too big of one. Nothing to worry about."

Drix raised an eyebrow at me, then shrugged, going back to looking forward. The song that was playing was, I think, _Never Say Never _by a human band called The Fray and it made me think of my family. I sniffed a bit and wiped the tears from my eyes before they spilled.

Osmosis looked at me through his mirror. "Yo. You alright back there, Anne?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinkin' about my family is all." I replied. "I think it's the song."

"I'll change it then!" Drix said, reaching for the dials.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I tried to warn him, but he ignored me and pressed one.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't mess with the radio!" the cop driving said.

If you didn't know, we get our music from humans and cells alike. It just depended on the station. The song playing through the car now was another human song, called _Love Karaoke _by, I believe, Blaire. It was better than the other one.

"Where you from, tough stuff?" Osmosis asked the pill after a bit.

"I was developed at the University of Chicago," Drix began. "Where I graduated [insert other word he says here] capsule."

"Cool," I mused.

"Great," Osmosis moaned. "I got me a college boy!"

I was sitting in the middle of the back, so I kicked Osmosis' chair. He glared at me from the rearview mirror as I mouthed "Be nice." To him.

"I received my MDA certification in cold and flu study," Drix continued, as if nothing happened. "As well as a Master's in multi symptoms. Where did you study?" he asked Osmosis.

"Study?" the white blood cell said. "When you grow up on the wrong side of the digestive tract, you don't got no money for no fancy school."

"Ohhh," Drix said.

"I'm not kiddin', man," the cell continued. "My high school was crack…"

"Oh," Drix said again.

I was bored, so I didn't pay much more attention to the boys. I've heard Osmosis' story before, so I didn't want to hear it again. I stared out the window for a bit: we were in a tunnel going to the throat. There wasn't much to see, so I grabbed my sketchpad out of my bag, along with a pencil, and began to draw. I was used to drawing with my left hand in my jacket, so I had no trouble balancing it on my leg. After a while, I began to notice the outline of Drix, so as I was beginning to put in details, I had noticed the boys had stopped talking. I was glad they did; it was getting annoying hearing Osmosis' story again.

"Hey, Anne, girl!" Osmosis said to me and I looked up. "We're here."

I put my sketchpad away and looked ahead, which was a bit troubling with Drix blocking the view a bit. When I saw the throat, I winced and looked away.

The throat was infected and it was horrible beyond belief.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it goes on and on. I promise to put more Anne lines in later.**

**If you noticed i had said Anne had began to notice she was drawing Drix. That's because she can begin to doodle, not knowing what she's drawing, and then see something in it and draw that.**

**I didn't put Osmosis' story fully in because it was not really going along with the plot, so I had Anne zone out.**

**I always laugh when i see Osmosis' face when Leah burns him the first time and he says "It's cold in here!" That part gets me.**

**Next chapter will get more serious as we try to figure out who infected the throat! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

The throat was a bright red and there were already many firefighters on the scene. Some were supervising and some were spraying the area with water to cool it down.

As we pulled up, Osmosis told us, "Okay. So follow my lead, right?" he looked over at Drix, which had already gotten out. The white blood cell jumped out of the car and ran after the pill, yelling "YO! Wait up! Didn't they teach you manners in that Ivy League?" he then stopped and watched as Drix went to the scene. I got out of the car and walked up to the cop, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Let him do his job, okay?" I told him and he nodded in reply.

One firefighter, the chief I think, was yelling orders to others, trying to take care of Frank's sore throat. Drix bumped into him and the chief looked up at the pill. His eyes widened as Drix began to think of how to take care of the throat. I didn't hear what the pill said before he went right up to the redness.

Osmosis and I walked up to the chief. The white blood cell called out to the chief. As we got closer, the two men bumped fists.

The chief crossed his arms. When he saw me, he nodded his hello and I nodded back. "Osmosis Jones, like I don't have enough problems," he then grabbed the cop's arm. "You can start redirectin' traffic over there."

"What'cha talkin' about?" Osmosis retorted. "Hey, I'm in charge of this sore throat."

"You're kiddin' me." The chief scratched his head.

"No," the cop said. "Straight up. Now, what we got?"

"It's just a routine sore throat. Looks like a saliva boat went haywire and crashed." I noticed a crashed boat over on the side. It looked burnt to a crisp.

"Saliva boat?" Osmosis said, placing his chin in his hands. "That's pretty unusual." The chief ignored us as he went back to yelling orders.

"That is unusual." I said, beginning to walk over to it.

"Wait," Osmosis grabbed my arm. "What're ya thinkin'?"

"I'm thinkin' that I am gonna investigate the crash site for clues." I told him. "Wanna come with?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look." He shrugged as we made our way over to the boat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Drix push past other firefighters before opening his chest cavity. The firefighters stood awestricken at the pill as Drix chose a blue pill and stuffed it into his gun. After cocking it, he sprayed the stuff everywhere. It froze on contact, even one firefighter's hose.

"Cool," I said as we neared the boat.

We began to look around the boat for clues. None of us got on the boat, but there weren't really any clues; whatever clues there were possibly burnt up in the blaze. All there was on the boat were cracks, some of which were black. Others looked orange. They looked like the ones I made when I used my burner claw.

"Weird," I said as Osmosis went to poke one orange section.

Suddenly, he said aloud, "Not my shoes!" he stepped back, revealing some red goo on his shoe. In the process, he stepped on something, getting blue goo on his other shoe.

"Ew," I said to myself.

Osmosis then knelt down and wiped off some gunk off a square thing. All there was inside was green stuff and an eyeball. I gagged a bit, but managed to hold my lunch in.

"What the-?" he said, rubbing the gunk between his fingers.

Suddenly, we heard something squish and looked towards it, both gasping. Osmosis pointed his flashlight in the direction and stood up. He pulled out his gun and fumbled with it before getting a hold of it.

"Is someone scared?" I asked him jokingly. Truth was, my heart was pounding in my chest and my claw kept twitching. It only did that when I got scared; I guess it was a defense mechanism. Right now, I was scared spitless.

"Not at all." He said as he leaned up against a wall. I did the same thing so we were both hidden.

Both of us were panting like crazy. Osmosis took the lead, pointing his gun in front of him. After a bit, I came up behind him and we walked forward cautiously. As we went past a hole, we heard the same sound and the white blood cell pointed his gun and flashlight down it. We went down that way and I almost screamed when I heard something ominous.

Wait a second. It sounded like a female hyena laugh. Was Frank in the hyena exhibit or was I just imagining things?

Osmosis pointed his gun down a hole off to his side and checked it out. After a second, he looked away, but a green germ jumped onto his face. It had one eye on his head and a plump body with small legs and arms. To be honest, when he jumped out, I screamed a bit. Osmosis screamed in short bursts as he struggled to get it off his face. I managed to grab it and toss it to the ground.

"Thanks." He told me as the white blood cell pointed his gun at the germ.

The green guy kept screaming in Spanish and I couldn't understand his ramblings. He was scared, possibly a witness. Finally the germ said, "It's going to kill us, hombre!"

Osmosis knelt down and tried to calm the little guy down. The white blood cell said something, but I couldn't really hear it over the green germ's loud voice.

"Let me try." I knelt down. "Hey. It's alright. Just tell us what you saw."

"_El Muerte Rojo! _It's coming man!" it said and I gasped. Osmosis looked to me, but I paid him no mind as the germ continued. "I saw him!" he then made many eyes appear on his body. The germ kept rambling as I saw Drix coming by, freezing stuff.

"Get down!" Osmosis grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. He covered me as Drix froze our witness. We both looked up at the pill: he was just minding his own business, freezing everything!

Osmosis stood up and brushed himself off before walking up to the pill. "Excuse me!" he said. "What do you think you're doin'?"

"I'm soothing irritation." Drix replied as he got rid of the empty capsule.

"You just soothed our witness into a germ-sickle!" Osmosis yelled, pointed to a pile of ice.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I was zoned out about what the germ said.

An _El Muerte Rojo _virus was in Frank's body and it wasn't me! the germ said him, so it may be possible.

Can it?

I snapped out of my daze when I felt a tugging on my arm. "Anne?" I shook my head and looked up to see Osmosis. "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine," I said with a shaky voice. I noticed Drix was back to soothing the throat. "It's what the germ said that caught me off guard."

"The _El Muerte Rojo _part, huh?" the white blood cell whispered, so Drix wouldn't hear. "I know it wasn't you."

"Well, duh!" I whispered back. "Besides, the little guy said 'him'. I'm not so sure I should tell the pill that I'm one of those viruses, so keep it on the down low, got it? Pretend you haven't heard it before."

"I got it." The cop smiled as he helped me up. I went over and picked up the frozen germ.

I didn't notice the chief walk up. "Now that's inflammation relief." He said. Both Osmosis and I shot a look at him.

Osmosis rolled his eyes and fist bumped the chief. "Later, Doug." He said as he walked away.

"Be cool, Oz," the chief replied.

"Please go easy on him." I told the chief. "He's got a lot going on right now. I don't think he's taking being partnered up with a pill very well."

"I figured that." The chief patted my back. "Keep an eye on him and make sure he keeps out of trouble, Anne. Can you do that for me?"

I looked up at him and smirked. "When do I not do that?" I laughed a bit before walking to Osmosis. "Later!"

"Stay out of trouble!" the chief yelled after me.

I went up to Osmosis, who was just about to get in his car. "Hey."

He sighed as he leaned against the hood, running a hand through his hair. "That pill keeps getting on my nerves."

"You've only known him for a bit. Just be nice to him, got it?" I told him.

"Yeah? And why should I?" Osmosis looked to me.

I glared at him before pulling at the open part of my jacket, showing him my claw. "This."

"Got it." He said. "I forget that you keep me in check. If you didn't, I'd possibly be fired or even jailed."

I smiled and relaxed a bit as Drix came up to the car. "All done."

"Finally," Osmosis said as he went to the driver's side. "Let's get going!"

After we got on our way, I looked outside and focused my attention there. As we were driving, I thought I saw two figures run past the car on the way to the armpit.

"I must be seeing things." I muttered to myself as we kept going.

After a bit, we stopped in front of a doughnut shop. Drix wasn't too happy about it.

"What are we wasting time here for?" he said. "Do I have to remind you that I'm on a strict 12-hour release program? First, the throat. Then the nose. Then the aches and pains."

In the rearview mirror, I saw Osmosis roll his eyes as he got out of the car. "Yeah, I got it." By his tone, the cell wasn't happy. "Real important stuff. Just wait in the car. I got police work to do!"

I rolled my eyes and got out my sketchpad, flipping through the pages. I landed on one that I drew long ago and focused on that one for a while. The man had red skin like me with high cheekbones and a chin pointed down like a goatee. His eyes were a lime green and very sinister looking. His mouth was opened to show off-white crooked teeth and his hair was styled in six purple tentacle-like dreads. I remembered seeing him in a dream before, but shrugged it off; it was just a dream.

"What is that?" Drix asked me.

"My sketchpad." I replied.

"Mind if I take a look?" he said and I handed it to him. He flipped through it and landed on the picture I was just looking at. "Who is this?"

"A guy I saw in a dream once a long time ago. I don't know why, but I felt like drawing him the next day." I answered.

"Ah," he said, flipping the pages until the drawings ended. "They all look very good. You have a great talent."

I blushed as I took back my sketchbook as Osmosis got back into the car. "Yo! Drix and Anne! You ever heard of the 'Red Death'?" he asked. He possibly called someone about it to make it look like he knew nothing about it. Nice job, Osmosis.

Drix and I shook our heads in reply. He looked at Drix before speeding off. By the signs on the bloodstream, we were headed straight for the nose. I was hoping for no more action for the rest of the day.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**A/N: In order to explain the hyena laugh, DarkraixCresselia told me that I could use her _Osmosis Jones_ OC for this fanfic if I wanted to. I decided to, so credit to her for that. If you want more information, look up "Almira's Story".**

**I'm starting the Art Institute in a few days, so I have no idea when I can update next. I know I've been writing a lot, but that's because I'm not in school yet. I have some time, but I need to start getting ready for that. I'll bring my little laptop, also called a netbook, to school for school stuff. My orientation is this Thursday (Sept. 27) and I'm gonna be stuck there for a bit before my parents can pick me up, so I'll bring my netbook then and work on this more.**

**Anyone still want to guess who Anne's father is? I'm not revealing anything until I think the story gets to that point.**

**Well, I got to go now! I'll try to upload at least one more chapter before I go to A.I., so be on the lookout for that!**

**Almira (c) DarkraixCresselia (author of "Almira's Story"(I know she's not in officially yet, but it doesn't hurt to start copyrights early ;D))**

_**Osmosis Jones **_**(c) Warner Bros**

**Anne (c) me**

**(I'll put in copyrights from now on, due to Almira.)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

"Well," Osmosis started as he parked the car on the bridge. "We're here. You happy?" obviously he was directing the question to Drix.

Drix unplugged his ears, due to the loud music. "You hear that?" he said.

I heard it too. It sounded like the workers down in the lower nose hitting something that was coming up. Possibly just some pollen. Drix, however, took it too far.

"Quick! Jones, the dam is under attack!" he got out the car, cocking his gun.

"Hey, chill, pill," Osmosis walked up to him. "It's just some snot workers coatin' some dust."

"Oh," Drix said.

Osmosis looked back at me. "You comin' or what?" he asked.

"Nah," I replied. "I'm good."

"What, are you scared or somethin'?" he mocked me like I had when we were in the throat.

I puffed out my cheek and then stuck out my tongue. As I stepped out of the car, I looked around the nose. It was a huge membrane holding back tons of snot to keep it from running. I never liked coming up here because I thought the membrane would break and I would fall into the snot. Thinking of that sent a chill down my back.

"Hey, look!" Drix said, pointing at some pollen pod floating up. He went to touch it.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Osmosis swatted his hand away. "Be careful! That's a pollen pod, man." He grabbed it in his hands. "Frank is totally allergic to this stuff."

"I didn't know Frank had allergies." Drix said.

"Of course you didn't." the white blood cell said as he went to deflate the pod. "No [whatever word he said here] pill knows nothin' about what goes on in here." He tried to tie the deflated pod up, but it slipped out of his hands. It went further up Frank's nose. Great.

"Uh, Jones?" Drix asked.

"In the words of the immortal James Brown," Osmosis began. "Get down!" the cop got down on the ground and I followed him, knowing what would happen.

"James who?" Drix asked.

Just before we had time to answer, Frank sneezed. The wind knocked Drix back into the wall. Snot flew over the dam as Osmosis was blown back. Osmosis tried to grab onto the ground, but failed and crashed into Drix's body. I followed right after him and crashed into Osmosis, causing him to let out a grunt. After a bit, the wind died down and everything went back to normal.

"You dimwit!" Drix stood up, dropping me and Osmosis onto the ground with a thud. "You could've damaged the dam!"

Osmosis stood up and replied, "Relax. This baby was built to last! Solid cartilage." He saw me still on the ground and helped me up. "You alright there, Anne?"

"I'm good." I replied, dusting myself off as Drix continued his rant.

"Oh, you're an engineer now?" he mocked. "Excuse me. I need to check the mucus viscosity."

As Drix checked the mucus, Osmosis and I leaned up against the car. My claw began to twitch inside my jacket and I knew something was up. Yeah, I said it does that when I was scared, but it also does that when something was going to happen where I was.

I nudged Osmosis with my elbow. "Hey." I whispered.

"What''cha got?" he replied in a whisper.

"My claw is twitching." I said.

"Really?" he retorted. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

"No, but I think we should get out of here as soon as Drix is done."

"Got it," Osmosis said as Drix came up behind us.

"Done. It looks good." The pill said.

"We didn't really need to know that," Osmosis said and I elbowed him. I just realized I had to elbow him or kick his seat or something all day long in order to warn him to be nice.

"Let's go." I said, opening the car door. Just as I was about to get in, the dam shook.

"Whoa!" Osmosis said as we went up to the dam's edge. "What in the name of Frank?!"

Drix gasped before yelling at Osmosis and I. "The membrane is cracking, you oaf!" he jumped over the edge and flew down to the bottom. Cracks speared along the dam and some of the mucus was beginning to spill through.

Perfect, just perfect. This is exactly why I hated coming to the nose.

Osmosis and I looked down to see the dam crack between our feet. Drix popped one of his many pills into his gun, shooting the cracks and sealing them up. A few of the shots seeped through the cracks below out feet and we had to step back in order not to get it on us.

Osmosis looked over the edge at Drix and yelled, "Drix! I think you missed a spot!"

"Osmosis!" I pulled on his sleeve and he looked at me. I pointed to a car where a group of germs were pilling in, making a getaway.

Osmosis held up his hand as he grabbed his gun. "Yo!" he began running after them and I followed. ""Stop! Immunity!" he held his gun in front of him. We both stopped when we heard something from the control center. It sounded like the same laugh I heard in the throat! "What the Frank?"

Oh my god! There was a man up by a window, which looked like it had been melted. The man put his glasses on as a hyena came up behind him. I knew I wasn't crazy when I heard a hyena laugh, but never mind that now. From what I could see, the man had red skin and the hyena had orange fur with red, fire like paws, red spots, and a fiery yellow mane and tail.

Osmosis pointed his gun up at the man, obviously scared. The red man pulled out his claw, like mine, and kissed it, holding it up to us. The hyena kissed her paw and held it up as she jumped on the man's back. The man jumped and spread his trench coat into a glider, flying away.

"Wait a minute!" Osmosis said, but it was too late. The control tower began to crack and break. The dam under us did too and I screamed, closing my eyes as it fell out from under our feet.

I felt a pair of arms around me and I opened my eyes, seeing Osmosis had caught me. "I got ya. Now hold on tight!" he said as I saw a tidal wave of mucus flowed over the dam.

Osmosis caught a ride on one of the dam pieces and he threw me onto his back, giving me a piggyback ride. I held on to his jacket with both of my hands in a death grip and clamped my eyes shut. To think, I could've been relaxing at home right now. Instead, I was on Osmosis' back, surfing down a snot wave. Osmosis soon lost his balance on the dam piece and fell into Drix, who was running from the wave.

"Dammit!" both Osmosis and I yelled just before the wave consumed us. I kept my hold on Osmosis as he managed to swim to the surface. I saw Drix do the same, but when I looked down, I instantly regretted it.

We were going down the nose.

Luckly, Frank sniffed the snot back up, pulling us three up with it. After we landed safely, I pulled myself out of the snot and brushed the snot out of my hair, trying to keep my lunch in my stomach. Once I noticed my left hand out in the open, I looked over at Drix and placed my hand back into my jacket. I cringed as I felt it sting: I must have hyper extended it a bit on landing. Thankfully the pill didn't notice as he was yelling at Osmosis.

"If it wasn't for you, none of this wouldn't have happened!" the pill rolled out of the snot and went up to the dam. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nose to dry."

I saw Osmosis having a bit of trouble getting out of the snot covering him, so I went up and helped him out. "You alright?"

He groaned as I helped him to his feet. "Do you know how heavy you are?" he said teasingly. "Seriously, though, your claw was digging into me." he pulled the neck of his white shirt down to reveal a small patch of plasma seeping out of a small hole.

"Aw, crap!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Osmosis! I-I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine." He replaced his shirt. "It's just a scratch. What about you?"

I shifted my left hand in my jacket and cringed a bit. "I might've hurt my wrist a bit when I landed. It'll be fine after a while."

Osmosis gave me a look like I was crazy, but shrugged it off. "By the way, did you see those two guys on the tower before the dam broke?"

"Yeah," I replied. "The one had a claw like me. we need to get to the bottom of this!"

Osmosis nodded as we went up to Drix. He had fixed the dam up and looked to us. He must've noticed Osmosis' scratch due to his eyes widening.

"What happened to your chest, Jones?" the pill asked.

He shrugged. "When I fell off the dam, I hit my chest on a falling piece of it. No biggie." He looked to me and smiled.

"Okay," Drix looked to me. "Did you sustain any injuries, Anne?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good." I lied. In fact, my left wrist hurt like crazy.

Drix nodded before I heard some news reporters come up to us. "Can we get a picture?!" one yelled.

All three of us posed as the camera man took our picture. Many others asked questions as Leah pushed past everyone else.

"You stopped the runny nose!" she addressed us. "The mayor has requested you three at the Cerebellum Hall."

All three of us nodded as we went back up to the top of the dam. Luckly, Osmosis parked his car just out of the way of the crack. We pilled in and drove up to the brain.

The whole ride there, my wrist hurt like hell. I had some bandages in my bag, so I managed to wrap that up quickly so Drix couldn't see my claw. Osmosis distracted the pill as I did so he wouldn't see my claw. I was going to owe him one later.

One question kept running through my mind: who was that guy and his hyena on the building?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the [insert word here] things in the story. The voice actors speak too fast for me to type it or I have no idea how to spell it.**

**It''s time to bring in more swearing now! Nothing too bad, but I'm keeping it mild. **

**Who's the man on the building and his hyena? Stay tuned!**

**Also, I'll try to post a chapter soon, but I have no idea when I can. I'll try to post Anne's pic on deviantart as soon as I'm done with it. I also have to work on my other fanfics for deviantart, so that's what I may be working on for a bit. Sorry!**

**Almira (c) DarkraixCresselia (author of "Almira's Story")**

_**Osmosis Jones **_**(c) Warner Bros.**

**Anne (c) me**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Leah had to go ahead of us in order to help out the mayor with his speech. We had to wait outside of his office until he was finished. Osmosis didn't like to wait a lot, but today he seemed patient. I kept my mind occupied with the matter at hand.

Who were those two at the dam? Were they behind the breakage: more than likely. Why was a hyena germ inside of Frank? And above all that: who was the man with the claw?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone came and escorted us to the mayor's office. When we got there, there was the mayor with a red blood cell in a wheelchair. When the mayor noticed us, he 'accidentally' kicked the wheelchair and sent the kid zooming off. As the nurse followed the kid, Mayor Phlemming came up to us.

"Congratulations, boys!" he said, obviously not seeing me. "Excellent job in the nose today!" he went straight up to Drix and grabbed his arm. Then he smacked Osmosis in the stomach as he told the pill, "C'mon over here, let's get some pictures."

I walked up to Osmosis as we both looked stunned at the short mayor. To be honest, he was a total jerk and I don't regret calling him short. He deserved it.

"I want the caption on this one," the mayor began as Drix began to flex. I had to hold my hand over my mouth in order to not laugh. " 'Mayor and Pill Stop Cold.'"

Before the mayor went any further, Osmosis stepped in front of Drix and leaned down to the short man. "Mr. Mayor, um…" he began, but the mayor paid him no attention. "Mr. Mayor. Excuse me, sir, but we have a problem."

The short man took the cop's hand and smiled nervously before saying, "What are you talking about, Jones?"

I noticed the police chief escort some reporters out as Osmosis spoke. "I think whatever was in the [again, I had no idea what he said here] is a lot more than a common cold." The mayor just stared at Osmosis with a straight face.

"Sir," Drix said. "Don't listen to Jones." WHAT DID I JUST HEAR?! "His diagnostic skills are remedial at best!"

"You're the little cherry asprin who iced a key witness to a viral attack!" Osmosis yelled back. Now the boys were fighting.

""That was an accident!" Drix spat.

"Yeah, the kind of accident only a time-release dipstick like yourself would have!"

The mayor squeezed through them as they kept fighting. I sighed and walked in between them, stopping the fight from going any further. I placed my right hand on Osmosis' chest as I spoke.

"Guys," I said and they both looked at me. "Just stop. Fighting won't get us anywhere."

Drix just ignored me and continued. "I am so sick of you! That's it! I can't work with you!" he turned his back to us, crossing his arms like a little kid.

Osmosis did the same thing as he said, "You can't work with me?! I can't work with you!"

Leah came up behind me and pushed the boys further apart. At least us girls don't fight like that. "Officers, please, please!" she said. "Jones, what is this-this virus that you're talkin' about?"

"The virus that torched the throat." he said, turning towards her. "The virus that caused those half-inch snot crusts I was just surfin'!"

Drix looked to the cop. "Those snot crusts were cause by the sneeze and the sneeze was caused by you!"

"Oh yeah?!" Osmosis spat. "Then how come I saw that viral lookin' mother and that freaky hyena-shaped virus…cell…thingy fleein' the scene of the crime?! Tell me!"

All that filled the room was silence. I had to break it.

"For the record," I began as everyone looked at me. "I saw them too. They did flee the scene like Osmosis said. It wasn't just him who saw it. It wasn't the sneeze that caused it. It was a virus."

"And who are you?" the mayor asked me.

"My name is Anne," I replied. "Believe it or not, I'm a virus who has lived inside of Frank for six years. I promised not to infect him while I stayed here."

The mayor's eyes widened. "So it was you who did it!" he stood up and walked over to me, jabbing a finger in my direction.

"Why the hell would I do that? I promised not to infect him! I haven't yet and I never will." I was about to pull out my claw, but Leah interrupted me.

"She's telling the truth," the woman said and the mayor looked at her. "She's Osmosis' apprentice."

"Well, then," he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Anne." He turned and walked back to his chair. As his back was turned to me, I faked that I kicked him, which earned me a glare from Leah. I mouthed a "what" to her, but she kept glaring.

"Sir," she said, looking at the mayor. "Maybe we should put the city on full alert. You know, liquids, bed rest, you know, just to be safe."

"We will do no such thing!" the mayor said. "I'm not going to postpone our trip just because the white blood cell with the worst record thought he saw something."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the laso of the reporters leaving, but they turned to take some pictures and get some info. The chief, however, pressed the close button with his foot, which closed the door on the reporters. With a suttl smirk, I went back to the conversation at hand.

"Listen," the mayor grabbed Osmosis' jacket and pulled him down. "From now on, keep those opinions in that mushy little head of yours, or you're going to find yourself in our next nosebleed. Understood?"

I was fuming now. Osmosis was telling the truth and no one believed him! I mean, Leah seemed like she did kinda, but no one else. Were these people crazy?!

The mayor shoved Osmosis away as he went back to his desk. "Son, I apologize for all of this," he laughed, grabbing Drix's arm. I walked up to Osmosis as the mayor continued. "Why don't we find you another…more capable officer to work with?" Osmosis' mouth dropped and my eyes widened. Was this mayor crazy?! I saw Leah look at the cop, but she said nothing.

I noticed Drix thinking before he said, "Uh, sir? Uh…if it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay with Jones and Anne."

The mayor looked up at the pill from behind his glasses for a second before looking at us. Osmosis looked up with a face which had a bit of hope and so did I. Leah just said "Wow."

The mayor then said, "Suit yourself." before turning away from us. I smiled as I looked at Osmosis. The white blood cell looked at me and shared my smile. Drix then came floating up to us.

The team wasn't going to break up yet.

Once we got into the car, we began our long drive to wherever it was we were going. I was drawing the hyena I saw while Osmosis and Drix had a little conversation.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," I heard the white blood cell say. "The last thing I need is your sympathy." I sighed, but didn't kick his seat this time: I let it slide.

"This is not about sympathy," Drix replied. "I was sent into this body to make it feel better. So if there's n alleged virus who has anything to do with that mission, I must persue it."

I sighed as I put my MP3 player in. Yes, even here we have MP3 players like you have out there. Don't think that just because we are small we can't have stuff like that. If you did think that way, then you're wrong. We pulled into an alley and parked.

Now we're getting to the real fun stuff.

* * *

**A/N: DarkraixCresselia gave me the idea of having Osmosis saying that Almira was a "freaky hyena-shaped virus…cell…thingy". Thank you very much for that: it made my day. When I read it, I was laughing and I had to write this chapter.**

**Again, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I'm going to work on Beloved Vampire and Stronger now, my DNAngel fanfics on deviantart that I'll post here when they're finished. The order of those stories is as follows:**

**Thief of The Heart (read first!)**

**Beloved Vampire (In process right now)**

**Stronger (Last instalment as soon as B.V. is finished)**

**I'm so glad someone posted the movie in parts on YouTube. I've been watching them on my iPod as I write. I didn't want Anne to mention the story of Ozzy's record, so I had Anne put her MP3 in.**

**I laughed when I had Anne call the mayor short and not regret it. It was in her mind, though, so no harm no foul, right? Now we are getting to the good parts as we finally meet everyone's favorite virus and his companion. What'll happen next? Don't change the channel: we'll be right back! XD**

**Almira (c) DarkraixCresselia (author of "Almira's Story")**

**Anne (c) me**

_**Osmosis Jones **_**(c) Warner Bros.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

As we got out, I looked out in front of us and saw a group of germs gathered in a group, surrounding something. They were yelling about something and holding up some money. Two of the germs were short enough that I could see what was going on. I smirked when I saw two chicken pox germs fighting against each other.

Osmosis came up next to me and said, "Chicken pock fight."

"No duh," I replied and he just smirked a bit. I noticed two of the germs pick up the chicken-shaped germs and pulled them apart, stopping the fight.

"Hey," Drix suddenly said and pointed into the group. "That's a virus! We should arrest him!" he began to float over to them, holding up his gun.

Osmosis stepped in front of him and placed his hands on the pill's chest. "No, man! That used to be a virus. Now he's on our side. That's Chill. He's a flu shot."

"That's funny," Drix retorted. "He look's flu-ish."

Osmosis put his sunglasses on and began to walk over to the group. "Why don't you just stay here and let the maestro work? C'mon Anne."

As I followed the white blood cell, the cop pulled out his police badge and said, "Yo, yo! Don't you know pock fightin's against the law?"

The germs, obviously frightened, dispersed in a flash, dropping all their money. Chill, who was left, kept telling them to come back before turning to us. "Thanks a lot, Junior. You just cost me twenty!"

"Money ain't gonna be your biggest problem if you don't tell us what you know about the sinuses." Osmosis poked the virus' chest.

"Hey," the virus retorted. "I was injected into this body for influenza only. And this don't sound like influenza to me. Now beat it!"

Osmosis took off his sunglasses and grabbed the virus' shirt. "I bet Johnny Strep and the Melanoma family would be very interested to hear about your flu shot work."

Chill pushed Osmosis off him and began to walk away. "You can't jack me on that, brother! I'm in the Virus Protection Program!" he looked behind me and said, "Hey, what-!" he was cut off when Drix shoved his gun into the virus' mouth suddenly, making me and Osmosis jump.

"You, virus!" the pill began. "I believe children strength oughta take care of you." He opened his chest cavity and looked through his pills.

I noticed Osmosis look around, possibly thinking, before smiling wickedly. He strolled up to Drix and looked at the virus. "Uh-oh! You have done it now! This guy's a psycho." I noticed Osmosis wink at Drix and I before continuing. "You had your chances, fella, but it's too late! This guy just got off the [word he said] and how he's coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs! He's goin' _el pollo loco _on your crazy behind!"

I saw Drix look at the virus, smiling crazily. Playing along, I smiled at the virus the same way. "Yup! If you don't tell us what you know about this new virus, we're going to turn him loose on you!" I added.

I noticed that Chill was scared spitless now. He was sweating buckets as Drix took out a pill and showed it to him. Osmosis and I bent down and covered our faces, pretending to be a bit scared about Drix.

"Nice cover, I whispered quietly.

"Thanks for playin' along." He replied back.

I heard Chill moan 'alright' and Drix pulled his gun out of his mouth. The virus dropped to the ground with a thud, shaking like crazy. "The guy's big time! Goes by the name of Thrax." Thrax. Why does that sound familiar? I shoved that thought to the back of my mind as the virus continued. "He's gone to that new place, The Zit on the forehead. Can't miss it! Huge! There's gonna be a meeting there tonight." He opened a pothole and climbed clumsily in, escaping from Drix the Psycho, I guess.

The boys began to walk back to the car, but I just stood there, staring into space. The thought crawled back into the front of my mind, capturing my attention. Thrax. That name sounded way too familiar. Where have I heard it before?

"Yo, Anne!" I blinked a few times before turning towards the voice. Osmosis stood there, looking at me in a confused way. Drix was already climbing into the car. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head at him. "Nothing's wrong." I walked up to him and whispered the next bit. "It's just the name Thrax sounds familiar to me."

"You've heard it before?" he whispered back.

I nodded. "I don't know where, but we have to get to the bottom of this. Now."

Osmosis nodded as we walked to the car. We both climbed in and made our way to the forehead. I stared out the window and kept thinking of the name. Where have I heard it before?! I kept trying to remember, but I couldn't figure out where! I cussed under my breath as I hit my head with the ball of my hand, trying to remember.

"Are you okay, Anne?" I looked up to see Drix looking at me.

I smiled at him. "It's nothing. I just remembered that I had something to do, but completely forgot to do it. Sorry to worry you." He nodded and looked forward. I didn't want him to figure out what I was thinking about right now, but soon I may tell him.

Soon, we arrived at The Zit. I heard the music blasting from inside as we pulled into yet another alley. It was red and a bouncer guarded the door. Many cells and germs waited in line in order to get in.

"My, what big zits he has." Drix mused. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "How did something like this happen?"

"You wash your face with fried chicken, that's how." Osmosis turned the car off and we all got out. We all hid in the shadows and Osmosis peeked around the corner.

Drix cocked his gun, but Osmosis stopped him. "Hey, wait. Hold up now! Where do you think you're goin'?"

Drix replied, "To get our cootie." I stifled my giggle as Osmosis glared at me. I mouthed 'what?' before turning back to Drix.

"Lookin' like that? They'll tear you apart. We better get spiffy!" he said. Drix looked back at him confused. I was as well. How else were we going to get in?

"Spiffy?" the pill said.

"Osmosis, what in the name of Frank do you mean?" I asked.

The white blood cell squished his face with his hands until one eye appeared. He then grabbed his head, pulling down to create a palm tree hair-do. Drix and I gasped as the cop made his waist taller and legs longer. He looked like a blue germ!

"Like this! Check it out!" he said.

I nodded, admiring his appearance. "It looks good on you. I think you'll pass off as a germ."

"That's what I'm going for, girl!" he said.

"Pliable cellular dynamics," Drix said, using big words again. "What an ingenious defense mechanism!" the tone of his voice went up as he said, "Oh, oh! Let me try!" he placed his hand under his chin and his gun at the side of his head and began to-I don't know if he was pulling or pushing. After a bit, I heard a snap and both Osmosis and I cringed at the sight of him: he had the red part of his head sliding off the yellow part. His mouth was turned to the side of his cheek and one of his eyes had fallen out of his socket. "What do you think?" he asked in a muffled sort of way.

I said nothing. Osmosis stated "I think you should guard the car." as Drix fixed himself.

"Oh, no! This is my mission too!" the pill said. "I insist on going in with you."

Osmosis rolled his eyes. "Alright." He sighed. "But we got to get you somethin' to wear." He then snapped his fingers and went back to the car. After a bit of shuffling, he came back with something in his hands.

Oh, god. It was our frozen witness.

"Bend down." Osmosis instructed the pill and placed the frozen germ on Drix's head. "That oughta do it!"

"You really think so, Osmosis?" I said to him. "Because I think we'll get kicked out of the freakin' club!"

"Anne, girl, don't sweat it!" Osmosis said calmly. "They won't suspect a thing! Now, what about your disguise? Some germs know who you are and may get us kicked out."

"Yeah, sure," I pointed my thumb at Drix. "And the pill won't?" Said pill shot me a glare and I mouthed 'sorry'. "Alright, but I need you two to look away."

"Why?" Osmosis asked.

I shot him a glare before replying. "I need to get into my disguise, duh! I have some things in my purse that'll help out with this."

The cell and the pill nodded as they turned around. For extra caution, I climbed into the back seat to change. I rummaged through my bag and found some things I always carried with me just for this occasion. I changed into a short black skirt with black leggings that reached down to just above my knees. I pulled on a dark purple shirt that was tight-fitting and long sleeved with a v-neck. My normal knee-high boots stayed on as they matched the outfit and helped me if I ever needed them for combat. Looking in the rear view mirror, I placed some make-up on, using black eyeliner and mascara to make me look more like I was going to a club. I left my hair alone as I pulled my normal black jacket on, zipping it up half-way and placing my claw inside. Now I was ready.

I stepped out of the car and cleared my throat. Both boys turned around and I smiled as both their mouths dropped open.

"Damn, girl! You're lookin' fine!" Osmosis mused. "But why do you still have your normal jacket and boots on?"

I knew Osmosis knew the reasoning behind my jacket, but I didn't want Drix to know. I raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "The boots match and are useful in combat, if that ever happens. The jacket, well, makes me feel more comfortable."

"Got it," the cell said as I passed by them.

"Let's go." I said. "This 'Thrax' guy isn't going to catch himself."

The three of us went to the front of the line. After some negotiating with the bouncer, we were let in without having to wait in line. I looked around the club and saw many people there dancing and having a good time. Some guys checked me out and I smiled sexily at them, deciding it was time to have some fun while we were here.

"Are you sure this disguise is working?" Drix said.

"Oh yeah!" Osmosis reassured him and I rolled my eyes. I thought I heard him say something else, but the music was too loud.

The stage was lit up as Kidney Rock was performing some music.

"We got company." The white blood cell said, pointing up subtly. I glanced up. There were three germs on the second floor, staring down at us.

"I think we need to start blending in a bit," I said. "We may be found out."

"Girl, we won't be found out." Osmosis put a hand around me. "Be cool." Drix just looked around, confused on what to do. Osmosis then began to dance a bit, saying, "Yo, try to relax! Fit in!" again, the music was too loud for me to hear him.

"I don't dance," the pill said. "I… I have no left feet."

"You don't dance?" the cop asked. The pill looked away. "You don't dance?!"

"No, I-." the pill muttered.

"C'mon! Don't tell me you can't get jiggy with it!"

"I don't feel like dancing."

Osmosis then got low and shook his bottom in the air. "C'mon! Give me a little bit of this!"

"Oh, alright." Drix said, moving his hands in a circle. The most common way of getting away with dancing. Classic. "Here we go."

"Oh, yeah baby! That's it!" Osmosis kept dancing.

"Get down." Drix said. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. They looked too funny. Osmosis kept saying stuff, but I couldn't hear it. Drix then pointed his finger to his upper left, then down to his waist in the classic disco move. I was about to lose it when Osmosis looked to me.

"Yo! Why ain't you dancin'?" he asked.

"I don't dance either and you know that." I replied.

"C'mon!" he grabbed my right wrist and twirled me around. "I know you can!"

I smirked as I began to dance to the beat of the song. That cell watched as I did some moved he hadn't seen me do before. Soon, the music ended and the band walked off stage. I was panting a bit as Osmosis began to scoot away. Drix kept on dancing to the music.

"Alright! You two stay here and practice." The cell said. "If I'm not back here in five, you just keep dancin'!"

"I'm going to hang out over by the wall." I said as I walked off. I saw Osmosis walk over to the bar and take a seat. I recognized the song playing as another human song. I believe it was called Pyromania by Cascada. I began to nod my head to the song, humming along with the music. This was one of my favorite songs.

Halfway through the song, some germ walked over and leaned up against the wall on my right. His hair was slicked back and he had brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a grey jacket, jeans, and some sneakers. He looked like he was asking for trouble. I never made eye contact with him and kept looking at Osmosis, pretending to stare off into space.

"Hey, hot stuff~!" he said. I noticed his breath smelled like booze and cigarette smoke. Gross. "I noticed you dancing a bit earlier and, I gotta say, they were pretty hot."

"Oh, really?" I replied, keeping my eyes on Osmosis. It looked like he had ordered a drink from the bartender's armpit. Ew.

"Yeah," he said. "I like that in a girl. Let's say we blow this Popsicle stand and go back to my place for some fun?"

"Sounds fun," I replied. "But I can't." Osmosis had taken a drink of the substance and his face turned green. His head swirled before he returned back to normal.

And when I say normal, I mean his germ self.

"C'mon, baby," the germ stepped in front of me, placing his hands on either side of my head. "Can't you do this thing later? I promise it'll be fun." He began to play with my "A" necklace. Now he was just trying to piss me off.

"I said 'no'," I said, looking up at his face. "I can't." I tried to move away from him when I noticed some germs heading to the meeting room. "I have to go now. It was nice talking to you, though." I turned to walk away.

"Oh, no." the germ grabbed my arm."You ain't goin' nowhere."

I looked at him with a glare. "You really shouldn't have done that." I turned to him and kicked in between the legs. He leaned down and groaned, clutching that area. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Be glad it was just that. If you ever piss me off again, I'll do much worse." With that, I turned and walked to the meeting room.

Once inside, I took a seat at the table. I noticed a map on the table of Frank's body with many highlighted areas. Near the head sat…

Oh god. It was the man and hyena germ that fled the nose. I kept looking at the man: he was the spitting image of the one I had drawn from my dream a long time ago!

Osmosis walked in and sat on the other side. After many other germs walked in, the man at the table front stood up and snapped his fingers. All of us jumped at the sound.

"Welcome." The man greeted everyone with a creepy off-white toothed smile. "Normally, I just jump right to the point, but I'll make an exception. My name is Thrax and I am known as an _El Muerte Rojo _or The Red Death virus." He then placed a hand on the hyena. "This is my baby girl, Almira. She don't take kindly to anyone but me and she will bite. She does have a nasty one at that."

So this was Thrax. We were both the same kind of virus, but I kept that little fact to myself as he continued.

"Now, let's get down to business." Thrax said. "My plan is simple: three teams will move through the cranial artery, and one through the nasal passage. We are goin' to the brain, baby! And we are gonna steal us one of these." He pinched a part of his chain, showing a bead to the crowd. "Now this little sucker comes from a place called the hypothalamus gland."

"Hippa-happa-watamus?" Osmosis interrupted. Thrax and Almira glared at him. He sank back into his chair, hiding from the male virus. The cell glanced over to me and I glared subtly at him. He needed to keep his yap shut or else we'd be found out.

"Hypothalamus," Thrax pulled out a pointer as a brain shape rose from the table. "Hypothalamus. Controls the temperature for the entire body. We're gonna march right in there and we are gonna take the prize. Then my man Frank's gonna heat up like a sidewalk on a hot summer day." He lit half his burner claw and tapped the pointer, disintegrating it.

I felt a chill run down my spine when the pointer disintegrated. This guy was bad news. Very bad news. Not only that, but my claw was twitching uncontrollably. Very bad. I gulped as Thrax continued.

Now, all of this is goin' down tonight, so I want everyone to be prepared!" he placed both hands on the table.

"Tonight?!" Osmosis exclaimed. I shot him a look as he went behind the big guy next to him. Using his finger, the cop made the germ's mouth move as he said, "Uh… can't we do it next week? Me an' Mad Cow got tickets to Wrestle Mania."

Really, Osmosis? Wrestle Mania?

Thrax stared the cop down before he pulled his chain up again. "You see this?" he popped out a DNA bead and began walking around the table. I shivered a bit when he walked past me. "This here little DNA bead comes from a little girl in Riverside, California. Didn't like to wash her hands. Took me three whole weeks."

Three weeks?! Wow.

"And this one," the virus popped out a different bead. "Nice lady in Detroit Motown. Six days flat."

SIX DAYS?! That's a short time! How does he do that?

He popped out another one. "Then there's this old guy from Philly." He lit his claw and dragged it across the table. "I killed him in seventy-two hours."

Oh my god. If he was here inside Frank, then how long is he gonna take? Even more so, how long has he been here?

"Yeah, I'm getting' better as I go along, baby," he said before throwing his hands in the air. "But the problem is I never set a record." A germ lifted his hands on the table as the burner claw's trail got too close for comfort. I don't blame him.

"Until my man Frank, that is." Thrax said. "I'm gonna take him down in forty-eight hours! Get my own chapter in the medical books!"

Oh. My. God! This was bad! Thrax had to be stopped. NOW. As all of the germs laughed, I played along, smirking a bit. I looked over to Osmosis, who was…

Oh, for the love of Frank! He was raising his hand to ask a question. How what was he gonna say?

"Uh, excuse me." the cop said. "Excuse me. I-I-I got one more question here. Is there anything that, say, a white blood cell can do to stop this evil plan?" Thrax, Almira, and everyone else was staring Osmosis down. Including me. "You know, hypothetically speakin', that is." He chuckled nervously, turning around in his chair as Thrax walked over to him.

I mentally face palmed myself right then and there. Why would anyone ask that? We would be found out for sure now!

Thrax laid his right hand over Osmosis' shoulder and leaned down to ear level. "And… who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am I?!" the white blood cell exclaimed. "Uhhhh… Bad…booty-shakin'…pickanosis! Yeah, that's who I am!"

Insert another mental face palm here.

Thrax stood up and walked away, saying, "Never heard of ya."

"That's 'cause you just got here." Osmosis placed his hand around the fat germ and poked his chest. "But you ask any of these suckers, when it comes to illin' Badbootyshakin'pikanosis stands above all the rest!" he high-fived a germ's head. Yeah, it did look like a hand, but it didn't mean to go ahead and high-five it!

"Hey, that hurts!" the hand germ said before slapping Osmosis' back. The cop went head first into the table, reverting him back to his normal self, and his cop badge rolled out.

Perfect.

"Hey! That ain't no germ!" one guy pointed at Osmosis. "That's a cop!"

A few germs grabbed Osmosis' arms and pulled him back as one placed an arm around his neck. Cursing under my breath, I placed my heels on the chairs next to me. Placing them on the legs, I put my hand on the table and pushed the chairs back. The germs went flying into the wall as I landed perfectly.

Now this moment would've been cooler if two other germs hadn't grabbed me from behind. Spit. They pulled me over next to Osmosis as I struggled against their grasp.

"Hey! I know her!" one germs said. "Many germs call her 'The Claw'! she fight's along with this cell, I heard!"

Spit.

Thrax came walking up and paused at the other end of the table. "Really?"

The germ that held my left arm pulled at it. I fought against it, but he was too strong and my hand came out, revealing my claw.

Thrax raised an eyebrow at us before strolling over. "Well. What do we have here? Officers of Frank's finest." He leaned down to eye level. "Somebody lay down a towel! This is gonna be messy!" he lit his claw and pointed it at Osmosis' face. Almira chuckled as she lit her paws and held it to my face.

He was gonna kill us!

_BAM!_

Everyone looked in the direction of the blast. I noticed Thrax lower his claw away from Osmosis' face when he looked. When Osmosis and I looked, we smiled at the figure standing there.

"Drix!" I said.

"Attention, germs! You are surrounded!" he said, spinning around and cocking his gun. He then pointed from side to side, all the while singing, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! Surrounded!"

God dammit. He was still dancing. He looked so stupid and it made us look bad too.

"Hammer," Osmosis said through clenched teeth. "You can stop dancin'!"

Drix stopped in his tracks. "Oh," he said, pointing his gun at us again.

Osmosis then slipped out of the germs' grasp and kicked Thrax in the stomach, sending him flying back. He helped me out by kicking the guy that had my right arm. I grabbed the guy with my left arm and flung him over my shoulder and onto the floor. Osmosis slid on the table over to Drix as I ran over.

"What kept you?" Osmosis asked.

Drix didn't answer, but I heard a shivering sound. I looked up and saw our own witness (remember Drix's disguise) thawing out. He looked around and screamed. I looked ahead and saw Thrax getting up, with the help of Almira, as he pushed a germ out of the way.

"It's _El Muerte Rojo!_" the germ said and scurried off the pill's head. The three of us (Osmosis, Drix, and I, FYI) before looking back at the group of germs.

Drix opened his chest cavity and pulled out a huge green pill. "Only for use against the most stubborn cold symptoms!" he held it high in the air. The germs, who were running at us, stopped and flinched away. Thrax and Almira just stood back and watched.

Drix went to open the capsule, but the cap was being stubborn. "Darn…child-proof…caps!"

"GET HIM!" Thrax pointed forward and the germs obeyed. Osmosis and I screamed as they created a huge dog pile on us.

As heavy as they were, I was lucky enough to land on my back. Maneuvering my legs around, I pushed on the guy above me, which sent the pile of germs flying. Osmosis stood up and went to fight off a few germs. Beside me, I heard a laugh. I looked to see Almira, who was in a stance like she was about to pounce.

"You want some?" I taunted.

She then jumped at me and I managed to get out of the way. The hyena turned on a dime and pounced again, which caught me off guard. I held up my hands to protect myself as Almira swung her paw down.

_SLASH!_

Thankfully, her paws weren't lit up, but she did manage to cut me really good. My right forearm had three long cuts running the entire length of it. I hissed in pain as I held my arm. The hyena laughed and I glared at her. She stalked towards me slowly and I backed away, afraid of that she'd do next. I hit my back on the table, right next to Drix and Osmosis.

"A little help?" I asked as the hyena got closer.

"A little busy!" Osmosis said. I looked and saw a germ wringing his neck, holding a knife in the air. The cop grabbed the germ's arm as he lowered the knife towards his face. "But I could use a little help!" the cop struggled to say.

"Really?!" I said as Almira came right up to me now. "I'm a little busy!"

Almira then lifted her paw and lit it, holding it up to my chest. Now I was in deep spit.

"Gimmie that thang!" Osmosis said. I looked back to see him grab the capsule Drix was holding. The cap came right off and the white blood cell grabbed the pin in his mouth. All the germs cowered behind Thrax, as well as Almira, when the pin was pulled. Osmosis stood up as the grenade landed in front of Thrax.

Thrax and Almira's faces had fear written on them when the grenade landed. I wanted to savor the moment a bit more, but Drix grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. I saw Osmosis in his other arm right as we got down on the ground. Drix was covering us, but I didn't want to risk it: I pulled my legs to my chest, covered my ears, and clenched my eyes shut.

_BOOM!_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy my cliffhanger! ;)**

**I have a pic up on da of Anne. Just google Sakura517 and my page should be the first one. It's in my gallery page. I also made a Thrax plushie and will post some pics up soon!**

**I've been way into these Thrax videos lately and I want to share them with you. Here's the links:**

**Thrax and Ozzy Waffle Time (has a slight sexual reference at the beginning): watch?v=1tpbl_QZqus&feature=related**

**Thraaaaaaaaaaaax (based off of the Llama's with Hats videos): watch?v=k0EL8UwkCVI&feature=watch_response**

**Thrax When I'm Evil (Really good!): watch?v=KnS53yuEmFw&feature=related**

**Remember Me (uses the F-bomb. Mainly the rant of the creator since her videos were being taken without her permission. Thrax is in there for a bit just for the LOLs (I almost fell off the bed when I watched it)): watch?v=98H03lbDT7c**

**All Thrax's Girls ('nuff said): watch?v=KVE7e6nZRko**

**Almira (c) DarkraixCresselia**

_**Osmosis Jones **_**(c) Warner Bros.**

**Anne (c) Me**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I thought I was going to die; in fact, at that moment, I thought I was dead. Suddenly, everything on my left side (I was laying on my right side, BTW) became cold as I felt something lift off me. Opening my eyes, I saw Drix sit up and shake all this snow stuff off him. Osmosis sat up too and brushed off his sleeve. Once I saw them, I knew I was alive, so I uncurled myself a bit.

"Thanks," Osmosis said, making a circle with his arm. "You really saved my cytoplasm in there." Both he and Drix stood up and kept staring at the hole, ignoring me for the moment. I didn't care; I was just glad we were all fine.

We all looked up at the gigantic hole in the ceiling. That only meant one thing: The Zit has been popped. Thrax was gone. Frank was safe. Everything is going to return to normal.

I began to sit up to join them, but I groaned as a sharp pain ran through my right forearm. Clutching my arm, I looked down to see the three cuts Almira gave me. Running from my elbow to my wrist, the cut had a steady stream of plasma running out of it. Thank you very much, Almira. Not only would these leave a scar, but your claws shredded my jacket AND my purple shirt. I hated that hyena. I had to tell the boys sooner or later about the wound. I chose sooner.

"Mr. Thrax has left the buildin'!" Osmosis announced to all of us. He then raised his hands in a 'raise the roof' style. "My name is what? My name is who? My name is-AH! - Osmosis Jones!" the white blood cell sang. Drix sang along with him. I smirked a bit. "Now let's call a scab and get back to the precinct!" Why do we need a scab? We have a perfectly fine car in the alley! Osmosis was either joking around or the explosion made his memory mess up a bit.

Drix looked down at me. "Are you alright, Anne?" he asked.

Osmosis knelt down next to the left of me and wrapped a hand around my shoulder. Obviously he hadn't seen my arm. "Girl, it's fine! Thrax is gone, so there's nothin' to be worried about!"

"It's not that," I replied, shrugging his hand off. I turned towards him and Drix, showing them my arm. Both of them gasped and winced.

"Oh my!" Drix came up to me.

"Damn, that looks like it hurts," Osmosis said.

"It does. I got it when I fought Almira. Luckily her paws weren't lit." I said.

"Well, we need to get that treated ASAP." Drix said and I nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to the car and then let me see it." The boys helped me up and we walked back to the car. As far as I know, I have no idea why Osmosis wanted to call a scab. Osmosis opened the right side of the car (in the back) for me. I sat in the back, facing outside, as he jumped into the front passenger seat.

"Now," Drix began. "Let's see that wound." I held out my arm and he began to look at it.

"You?" Osmosis said. "I thought you only studied pill stuff!"

"I minored in medical." The pill retorted as he flipped my arm and made sure I had no injuries on the other side. "Now I need to see the full wound, Anne. Can you take off your jacket and shirt for me?"

I nodded as I unzipped my jacket with my left hand. Using my teeth, I bit the end of my jacket sleeve and pulled it until the top of the zipper reached my elbow. I shrugged the rest of the sleeve off and began to work on my right arm. Osmosis had to help me out with that. The plasma from the wound made it hard to remove my jacket, and it hurt like hell, but we managed to get it off. I easily pulled my left sleeve off my arm and the shirt over my head, but it was hard for my right arm, just like my jacket.

By the way, I was wearing my black spaghetti strapped shirt under my purple shirt. I forgot to put it in last chapter. I wasn't going to undress in front of Drix and Osmosis if I didn't have a shirt on underneath. I was in pain, but not stupid.

"It looks worse when there's nothing covering it." Osmosis said.

"It hurts too," I stated the obvious.

"I bet it does," Osmosis sat back down in the passenger seat and I shot him a look.

"If it weren't for you, we'd be fine. You just had to ask a lot of questions!" I shot back. He just shrugged it off.

Drix examined my arm. He straightened out and opened his chest cavity. Reaching in, he pulled out a roll of bandages and a cloth.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked as he began to wipe away the plasma. I winced while he did so.

"I always have bandages on hand just in case," he said. "The wound looks bad, but not enough to need stitches. You'll be fine as long as you keep off it for a while." He began to wrap my arm up.

"Got it," I said.

"I'll make sure of that," Osmosis said. I looked at him and he winked. I smiled back.

"By the way, Anne," Drix began. "Care to explain your left pointer finger?"

I froze. Dammit. I forgot all about my hand. Since I didn't have my jacket on, I had no place to hide it. If I told Drix the truth, would that result in me being arrested? Would he turn me in?

Am I willing to trust him?

Looking at Osmosis, he shrugged, mouthing 'it's okay.' Nodding, I looked back at the pill and held up my hand to show Drix the claw better.

"I am one of the rarest viruses in the world." I explained as Drix finished wrapping my arm. "We are known as El Muerte Rojo in Spanish. In English, it translates to The Red Death." Sighing, I lit half my claw up. "Our pointer claws can burn everything from people to the cell equivalent of steel. Even a single poke, when lit, can make things grow orange vein-like cuts and begin to bubble until it explodes in a fiery blaze. I never use mine against anyone."

Drix's eyes widened when I finished and returned my claw to normal. "But why do you hide your claw?"

"I don't want anyone to know my virus type. Even though no one may know me, I still can't take that chance. Now that you're in on it, you can't tell anyone about me, okay?" I warned him.

The pill gave me the goofiest salute ever. "I swear by the Pill Code not to tell!" I had to stifle my laugh.

"Let's get going!" Osmosis walked around the front of the car and got in on the driver's side. I swung my legs in and closed the door as Drix entered the passenger seat. "We need to report this to the Chief!"

"He's not going to like you popping the zit without a permit!" I said, buckling up and sliding my jacket on. My jacket may be ruined, but it's not the only one I have. But it'll do for now. My claw was still hidden, so I'm good.

"Whatever!" he waved his hand dismissingly as we went on our way to the Precinct.

When we got back to the Precinct, everything seemed normal. Everyone was doing their job like normal. It looked like as if they didn't know what happened. Yet.

"Jones!" the chief yelled casually. "My office!"

Once we got in the office, Osmosis jumped on the chief and said, "Hey! Hey! [Insert whatever he said here]!" he jumped off the chief and added "Other than Thrax, that is."

I let out a giggle at that. "Hello, Chief," I greeted him. He replied with a nod.

"Brandy!" Osmosis said and I looked to see Leah next to the desk. "I mean Leah! What are you doing here?!" she remains quiet as the chair began to turn.

"You really did it now, Jones!" The mayor was occupying the chair.

"What?" I gasped. Why in the world was the mayor here?!

"Mr. Mayor! I didn't see you back there!" Osmosis said as I walked next to him. Drix hovered behind us as the chief watched from behind me.

"Disregarding orders. Destruction of public flesh!" Te mayor got down from the chair and walked to the front of the desk. "Popping a pimple without a permit! What the heck were you doing up there?!"

"What was I doing?!" Osmosis retorted. "I was promoting good health sir!"

"So is that what you call it?!" the mayor just waved his hand dismissingly.

"If I may interject," I began.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you!" the mayor about stabbed me in the chest with his finger. "You are equally responsible!"

"I was helping get rid of the virus!" I yelled back, bending down so I could see him eye-to-eye.

"Then you should be gone!" he yelled back.

I was just about to pull out my finger, but as I began to, Drix placed his hand on my shoulder. Looking up at him, he had a face that read 'don't'. I sighed, calmed down, and straightened back out.

"Sir, he was a lethal virus," Drix backed us up. "If we hadn't stopped him-."

"We'd be fried eggs off of Frank's dead butt!" Osmosis finished. I nodded in agreement.

"You watch your mouth, kid!" The mayor stabbed his finger in the cop's face. "Talk like that could cause a panic." He looked back to the Chief and Leah. I just wanted to strangle that man! If he wasn't the mayor…

"At least that will start people thinking about what's goin' on in this body instead of thinking about some stupid trip!" Osmosis retorted to the mayor.

"Okay, Jones!" the mayor placed his hands on his hips. "You want us to start thinking?! Well, here's a thought! You're fired!"

Silence filled the room. Osmosis' mouth opened and he let out a gasp. Everyone but the mayor showed a bit of shock in their face. I think I was hearing things and backpedaled. Drix caught me and he continued to speak to the mayor.

"Uh, sir?"

"Mr. Mayor, I-!" Leah attempted to address the issue.

"I'll need your badge, mister," The mayor tapped the desk as he walked over to me. "And as for you! Since you were Jones' apprentice, I guess you'll need to find another job!" he hissed. "Possibly outside of this body!"

I just stood there. My fists clenched and I felt my claw beginning to get warm. Right now, it must be glowing white and beginning to burn a bit through my jacket.

Here's a fun fact about us El Muerte Rojo viruses: our own claws and flames can't hurt ourselves. It can hurt anyone else, especially buildings, but not ourselves.

"Thing is," Osmosis began as he opened his jacket and reached in, grabbing his gun and his badge. "I finally do something right for Frank and I get fired." He threw the items on the desk, turned, placed his hands in his jacket pockets and left.

"Osmosis," Leah tried to stop him.

"Ozzy!" I called, using his nickname I rarely used. Both of our attempts failed. Turning to the mayor, I told him in a venomous tone, "I hope you're happy." I tossed my badge and gun on the desk and followed the cop.

"Osmosis!" I caught up to him as we went for the locker room. "Don't let him get to you. He's just being an ass."

"He is an ass! Both of us lost our job because of him!" Osmosis retorted as we entered the locker room. We sat on the bench and he placed his head in his hands. I followed suit.

We were telling the truth! Thrax was out to kill Frank within 48 hours! We had to do something or else we would be dead! It's all because of the disbelieving mayor! He only believed Osmosis was a rogue cop 'cause of his record! I cussed, stood up, and kicked the locker door in front of me. After that, I began to punch it repeatedly, creating little dents.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Osmosis yelled as he placed both his hands on my shoulders, standing between me and the locker. "Anne! What's wrong?!"

"It's that freakin' mayor!" I cried out loud. "If he would just believe us, we would possibly be promoted or something! Instead, he believes that just because of your record, you are a bad cell! You aren't!" I was shaking like a twig and I felt on the verge of tears.

"It's alright!" the cell pulled me into a hug. "It's fine. We saved Frank. That's what counts. We'll live to see another day. Let's just go home and relax. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

He sounded just like a father! When my dad left, I still was very young so I never felt a father's love. Osmosis was like a father to me. I've known him since I was twelve, unlike my own father, and we did a lot together.

"Dammit…" I muttered as I pushed him off. If I didn't get him to stop, I would begin to cry. That was one thing I never wanted to do. Just in case, I kept my head lowered as I calmed myself down.

"You alright?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and a small smiled spread across my face. "I am. I just needed to blow off some steam."

"Well," Osmosis said as he and I assessed the damage to the locker. "That's nothing they can't fix. You never were assigned a locker anyway." I nodded in agreement as the cell opened his locker to clear it out.

I heard the familiar sound of bubbles and I looked to see Drix floating in. Two cops guarded the exit.

"Alright!" one of the cops said. "You have to clear out your locker. Once done, vacate the premises immediately."

Drix silently opened his locker and began to empty what was in it. Osmosis did the same. I sat down and placed my forehead in my right hand. Holy spit, I had the worst headache. Osmosis sighed a bit and I looked up as he pulled out a picture and smiled.

"Who's that?" Drix asked.

"Did you know my great great grandpappy fought the measles?" he replied and smiled, dusting the pic with his elbow. I always loved hearing that story. "Yep. There's been a 'Jones' on the force ever since my ancestors came up on the umbilical cord." He placed it in his bag. "Until now, that is." He closed his eyes and a sad look spread across his face.

"If it means the same to you," I spoke and he looked at me. "I think you are great. No matter where you are."

He gave me a sad smile and placed his hand on my head. "You're a great woman. I've had the great pleasure to see you grow up into that."

"Alright ladies, wrap it up." One of the officers called.

I stood up as Drix said, "Well, I-uh-I guess I should get going. Wouldn't want Frank to build up an immunity to me." We began to walk to the exit. "Who knows? Maybe next time he takes Drixenol it'll be able to do him some good."

I wanted to speak out to prove him wrong, but I closed my mouth. I didn't want to put him down more. We stopped at the exit and faced each other.

"Goodbye," I said to Drix.

"Goodbye, Drips," Osmosis said.

"That's 'Drix'." The pill replied with a sad smile.

Osmosis shrugged and smiled. "Whatever," he said.

We left the locker room and went our separate ways. I had to go with Osmosis to get home. It was quiet on the way there and we never said a word. The only thing filling the silence was the music. I recognized the song as 'Everytime' by, I think, Britney Spears. It was a fitting song for this moment. We pulled up to the apartment building and left the car in the parking lot.

"You get on up to your room and get some rest," Osmosis gave me a light shove on my back. "I'm going for a little walk."

"Be careful, Osmosis," I replied. He walked off and I retired to my room.

Once I got in, I threw my bag to the floor next to the couch. I took off my jacket and, along with the purple shirt, tossed both of them into the garbage. I can't sew to save my life, so I had no way to fix my stuff. I needed some fresh air, so I grabbed myself some tea and walked out onto the balcony. It began to rain, but I was lucky enough to get an apartment with a cover. I was wearing my spaghetti-strapped shirt, but since I'm an El Muerte Rojo virus, my body is warm already. It's a blessing and a curse.

I just kept thinking of the day's events as I drank my tea. I met Drix and he became a great friend. We began to crack down on the virus, Thrax, who planned on killing Frank within two days. We stopped him. And now we lost our jobs because of the mayor.

My eyes went down to my bandaged arm. I could barely see the plasma leaking through, which was a good sign. Man, Drix is a miracle worker.

"I miss him," I told myself. "I just lost a great friend." I drank the rest of the tea and went back inside. I turned on my television to the news and my doorbell rang. I placed the cup in the sink to wash later and walked to my door to see what was up.

There, on the floor, was the newspaper. It had a picture of Osmosis, who was looking dumb in it, and the heading of "Loser Cop Gets Fired". Picking it up, I walked over to my trashcan and, lighting my claw, I burned the paper. I watched as the entire thing became enveloped in flames and turn to ash, falling slowly into the trash.

I laid on my back on the couch and watched the television. I did need some rest after today. The newscasters kept on talking about everything that happened throughout the day, especially Osmosis.

"Shut up," I hissed as my eyelids felt heavy. "None of that is true." Soon I fell asleep.

The events that occurred afterwards changed my life drastically.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I got super busy. I needed to also work on Beloved Vampire since I hadn't updated that one since July of last year.**

**Happy New Year!**

**I'll tell you the truth behind why I decided to name my OC Anne next time. You can leave a review and guess if you like. It's clever. ;)**

**I don't know when I'll update next, so until then!**

**Almira (c) DarkraixCresselia**

_**Osmosis Jones **_**(c) Warner Bros.**

**Anne (c) Me**


End file.
